Through Time and Rebirth
by UnwrittenPages
Summary: AU: Caroline takes up Klaus' offer to see the world. But she has a condition. They both travel through music, art and genuine beauty, everything he promised, but he didn't expect to be educated by the her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: This is a four part new story about Caroline and Klaus (of course) obsession for these two sees no end. Anyways, It's basically a story of Caroline and Klaus travelling the word looking at _music_, _art_ and _genuine beauty _Each part would be divided according to those topics. I've had this idea for ages but somehow never got around to actually writing something. Anyways, here both Caroline and Klaus learn something from each other as they traveled the world together. Enjoy :)

sorry for rambling.

**Disclaimer_:_ **So like yeah, I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters or the any mentioned famous places and all the other shit. Basically I don't own anything besides the plot, depressing indeed.

* * *

**Part 1 how it all started**

If it had to be written on paper, this would be her;

Caroline Forbes, _eternally_ 17 either be it a blessing or a curse – opinions would change on some days – graduated Mystic High with honors, scholarship to Columbia and graduated Columbia in World History and English Literature.

Not the stereotypical dumb blonde huh?

However, as much as she enjoyed ravishing in their surprised expressions of her succession, her life became…_mediocre_. Jobs became limited due to her everlasting existence and moving from city to city was rather tedious. She settled in Brooklyn, wrote a book, gained millions under anonymous, she became enigmatic. But she was _bored_.

Her day would be spent with tapping the pencil ferociously (sometimes it would snap) until an idea would miraculously appear in her head. For inspiration she'd spend hours in the American Museum of Natural History some days she'd get nothing and some of those lucky days she'd get a minuscule form of inspiration. And her day would end with a bottle of wine.

Guess someone heard her cry for help. _Halle-fucking-lujah_

She heard an absurd rumor roaming around the vampire society that _he's_ back. It has been a decade. It was crazy. It was reckless. But it was different and she needed different before her repetitive routine would end her well-being.

A week later, she's gotten nowhere. So she gave up. Exasperated and irritated she stumbled across an old, authentic bar playing an allusive and hypnotizing jazz music. She plopped her limped body on the stool and ordered. The scent of musky wood intoxicated her nose, it was ever _so_ familiar.

"I heard a pretty blonde was looking for me," That arrogantly annoying yet sinisterly seductive British accented voice echoed through her ear. Her head shot up and she was met with mesmerizing sea green eyes complimented with an aggravating smirk, "Then I would wonder, why on earth would Caroline Forbes be looking for the big and the bad me?" He added, voice dripping with mockery.

"Klaus…" That was all she could muster at that moment, when words failed her, actions apparently took over. She leaned into him, enough to feel his body heat and in a swift move shoved him back causing him to lose his balance. But he's that infuriating invincible Hybrid and he _never_ falls – she was rather grateful for that.

"Nice seeing you too sweetheart." Klaus said looking at her incredulously.

"You _knew_ I was looking for you yet you just sit back and relaxed while you watched me spaz around New York frantically looking for you like a headless chicken!" Caroline stated.

"Well why do you think I'm here love? You really think this was coincidence?" Klaus said gesturing between the two.

"Whatever, couldn't you have showed up a day into me looking for you? Would've saved me a hell lot of trouble." She commented.

"Why are you looking for me? Here to kill me? Despite your last attempt being a disaster, you'd think you lot would learn." He asked tauntingly and she chuckled through her glass.

"No." She muttered shaking her head.

"Then why are you here?"

She glanced to her side and just stared at him with a perplexing expression that became cryptic to Klaus, he never was one to enjoy the mystery of life when he was left in the unknowing. She turned her chair to completely face him and he hasn't changed a single bit – she was oddly relieved by that. From head to toe, he still had the aura of an archaic megalomaniac with a seductive tinge to it all. She hated the latter, it deemed irresistible, sadly.

"I'm taking up on your offer." His head shot up with a _hopeful_ (?) glint in his eyes and a small shadow of a knowing smile formed on his lips, "Do _not_ say I told you so." She added quickly pointing at him sternly.

"What took you so long love?" He asked.

"I had some things to do first." She casually said, waving her hand around, "So? Is the offer still up?" She asked biting her lip in anticipation.

"Sweetheart," His voice dropped into a whisper as he leaned into her, "The offer will always be up even if you asked in a century." She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes in the typical _Caroline_ way that he every so missed.

"A yes would've sufficed." She added.

"And the fun of that would be?" Yes, that is why she came to him, because he was enigmatic, he was a walk in the dark side and he was an enticing new experience. And the smug bastard knew that.

"There's a condition." She said.

"Of course."

"I know you're an all knowing hybrid who's lived for a thousand of years but, I don't see it fair that you drag me around the world so that I learn from you only. I want to return the favor. So no you're the teacher and I'm the student relationship," A suggestive smirk played his lips and she replied it with a stern look, "I want you to learn from me too." Caroline added and his smirk dropped left to look at this _baby_ vampire in a mixture of awestruck and disbelief. Did she really think that _she_ could teach _him_ things? _Challenge accepted_.

"Deal." He said extending his hand and she took it.

"Where first love?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Show me music." And he stared at her skeptically, glancing around him as if trying to push a hint to her, she got it but she shook her head.

"No not _this_ kind of mainstream influenced generic music. Or the Broadway, seen it all and heard it all. I want to see the music of different worlds, different cultures, the dances, the atmosphere, the festivals…I want to see the root of music." She explained and now he was truly looking at her in awestruck.

"Well then, looks like we've got a lot to do."

She refused to do things spontaneously.

Life in Mystic Falls had sufficed more than enough spontaneous in her life for a _very_ long time. She liked things to be organized. To be ready. So she raided his house (not that he minded) with her bubbly exterior and all her glorious sunshine and filled his house with maps and travel books all color coordinated and noted. She had every airline website bookmarked on her laptop and they'd spend hours on days sat on his bed looking at everything.

He absolutely adored her.

"No." She stated stubbornly.

"Love, _I'm_ taking you around. It's the only honorable thing to do."

"Yes if we were in the medieval ages and male chauvinism still existed!" She declared.

"It's called being a gentleman sweetheart." He said pinching the bridge of his nose as she kept his credit card hostage.

"I can pay for myself Klaus. I have the money." Caroline said.

"Nonetheless." He replied.

"No really, I _have_ the money to go around the world twice if I wanted to." He glanced up at her skeptically.

"Haven't you read the New York Times' best seller book, The Post?" She asked.

"Yes, marvelous book, well written, well informed with all the history about World War II and I would know, I lived through that but it was left anony— you wrote it didn't you?" Klaus asked and Caroline grinned.

"Aw, Klaus I think you unintentionally just gave me compliment on something other than my physique, I'm proud." She said playfully nudging his cheeks.

"How do _you_ know so much then?" He asked pushing her hand away.

"A lot can happen in a decade and more years Klaus. I'm a Columbia graduate in world history and English literature. I picked up a few things."

"I know." He said with a smile.

"Then why'd you ask?" She said hurling a cushion at him but obviously missed.

"I find it rather intriguing listening to you." He said and all the anger she tried to keep hold just seeped out and her shoulders dropped as she blows out a breath.

"You're annoying." She stated.

"You've made that clear." Klaus said, "So are you ready love?" Her face perked up as her lips widened to a grin and she clasped her hands together nodding her holding down her squeal of excitement. He just chuckled at her child like appearance.

* * *

"You got a fast car  
And I want a ticket to go anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere  
Anyplace is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
But me myself I got nothing to prove"

**TBC my lovelies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 and the music cues in**

_Rio de Janeiro_

The city ignited with life. People danced around with flamboyant, extravagant costumes, they would sing at the top of their lungs that their thrilling voices echoed through the streets and they would dance through the nights like enchanting nymphs. And why wouldn't they? The Rio Festival was in town and the whole city was in hype. People from all corners of the world came down just to experience the liveliest festival filled with eye widening colors and designs.

Walking through the streets, the locals would greet her, offering Caroline several of festive objects but Klaus was determined to get to the hotel room before being engulfed in a sea of sweaty people. But Caroline did not care. She basked in their enthusiasm and was awestruck by the amount of the energy emitting out the place.

"Bloody hell. I've always hated the streets of Rio." Klaus said sighing in relief when arriving at the hotel lobby.

"Then why take me here? I kind of expected you to take me to Berlin for the cabaret or take me to England to see West End and operas or Austria to listen to Mozart." Caroline said crossing her arm.

"Oh, because you know me ever so well." Klaus said sarcastically.

"I'm merely assuming." Caroline said putting her hands up in defeat, "And to be fair, you kind of give off the whole phantom of the Opera vibe. You rather Shakespearean."

"Do I speak like an archaic twit?" Klaus asked staring at her confusingly.

"No, it's just. You are kind of old." Caroline replied shrugging.

"Beware we got ourselves a little Sherlock here." Klaus mocked.

"Shut up and book us in already!" Caroline yelled.

Klaus managed (compelled) his way to the front row line to watch the floats passing by and Caroline stood there in absolute awestruck with wide eyes gleaming at the performers. The sound of the fast beating drums can be heard from miles away and the sound of the women's singing were powerful and reverberating. The way the colors exploded complimented with the thousand of drums being furiously beat feed into Caroline's adrenaline.

She'd tug Klaus here and there, point at different things directing him to watch an array of things almost all at once. He just simply obliged and smiled down at her, enjoying the fact that it was because of _him_ that she had _that_ smile on her face.

"This is brilliant." Caroline said breathlessly.

"Oh and there is so much more." Klaus added.

After the parade, Klaus took Caroline to club of some sort. Before even entering the place, she felt the music vibrating on the floor. The sweet sound of intricate guitar playing, the erratic beating of the drums and the low pitched saxophones engulfed the place. People were crowding the place, dancing salsa and various other exotic dance moves that Caroline was unfamiliar too. Their heels created patterns of beats on the wooden floor and their clapping fed into the beat.

"Wow." Caroline said glancing around, "I've never seen so many people dancing like this."

"Of course," Klaus said receiving a look from Caroline, "Merely assuming love," He mocked, "I bet you'd want to dance."

"And I'm _assuming_ this is where you tell me you know how to do the salsa."

"And I'm _assuming_ this is where you tell me you _don't_ know to how." Klaus responded.

"A decade past Klaus."

"And I've past hundreds of decades." Klaus stated.

"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to dance?" Caroline asked.

"By all means."

The closer they got to the dance floor the closer they could the vibration of the music reverberating back to their chests. He pulled her in and snaked his hand around her waist dangerously lying low and his other hand intertwining with hers. Their noses were touching and suddenly their lower bodies were moving. Their feet moved to the beat of the hollow drums, feeling the music rush through their blood. Her hips swayed to the staccato of the guitar while his body reciprocated the allegro of the music. But their bodies flowed as one.

He spun her around, trailing his oddly icy hands down her sides. He carved her voluptuous figure with his hands while her arms snaked back around his neck as his head lied in the crook of her neck. She heard his shallow breathing and she was sure if her undead heart was beating, it would be dangerously faster than the drums. His hands stopped at her waist, following the fluid movements of her swaying. She wiggled down low keeping her hands firm on his hard chest. His hands trailed her arm and grabbed her hand spinning her to face him yet again before pulling her up.

He twirled her around before extending his arm out and her body moved in one fluid movement, her blonde curls flying across her face gracefully. Their fast movements mimicked the sped of the guitars and drums. Soon enough, she was pulled in abruptly to him. Her hands lay on his broad shoulders and his hands is on her waist and her back to keep her firmly close to him. Their faces practically only a breath apart and her chest was heaving towards him. His hands went down across the side of her thighs to the crook of her knee and pushing her closer.

He skillfully dipped her body back and directed the movement of her upper body in a 180 degrees pan before quickly pulling her up yet again.

She was lost. He was mesmerized.

They spent the rest of night filled with tequila and exotic music that put them in a rose-tinted trance.

She woke up with an excruciating hangover. She flinched at the sight of the sun and inwardly cursed at any sound. Her hair was a wild mess and she could see her makeup smudged on the pillow. That's when she realized she was alone in the room and her hands dropped from her face. She didn't remember anything from last night beside that _dance_ and she was wearing Klaus' shirt. She glanced under the shirt and sighed in relief to see that her undergarments are intact.

"No we did not have sex last night." Klaus interjected causing her to jump up.

"Dude!" She said and he gave her a look.

"Don't look _too_ disappointed love."

"Dude, no." Caroline said.

"Apparently you're vocabulary is limited when you have a hangover." He stated.

"How do _you_ not have one? You drank more than I did. And why am I in your shirt?" She asked frantically

"A thousand years of drinking, you gain quite a tolerance. And you fell into a fountain, so I gave you my shirt and before I could get you in the bath or a change of clothes you were dead asleep, no pun intended." He explained.

"See Shakespearean, thinking of puns." She said pointing at him and he rolled his eyes at her placing down a cup of coffee and a blood bag next to her.

"B positive no?"

"How'd you know? Actually don't answer," She said taking in the blood bag, "Why did you take me to Rio and not to the core of classical music?" She asked.

"Because sweetheart, you wanted to see the root of music. Here it is. In the beginning of time, people did not play pianos or violins to create music. They used drums. They used their hands and their voices. They weren't sophisticated beings. No, they were brutes, they were raw and they had passion. Welcome to Rio." He explained leaning back and she stared at him for moment not realize she had her mouth gaped open a little, just plainly staring at him, mesmerized and surprised by his answer.

"Tonight is my turn isn't it?" She said.

"Yes dear it is."

"Do you ever just say Caroline? Or do you have a bank of pet names you wanted to use in the past thousand years and you're going to lay on me?" Caroline asked randomly and he chuckled.

* * *

She took him to an authentic club with mahogany floors and dark wooded walls. The place was intoxicated by the smell of scotch and hazed by the smoke emitting from the cigarettes. The piano playing in the back ground created a hypnotizing trance. The piano sound of the man playing a legato tune put them all in an enchantment.

"You looked shocked." Caroline interjected.

"Well, I never really thought of this place for a girl like you." Klaus admitted.

"I'm full of surprises." She said shrugging casually.

They were seated on red velvet lounge chairs in an extravagant booth. She placed her head on his hand and looked at him questioningly.

"Yes Caroline?"

"I wonder, you've courted women before right?" Caroline asked.

"Yes I have."

"But out of pure interest? Or attraction. Not to benefit something out of it?" Caroline added.

"Yes I have sweet Caroline." He said giving her a knowing look.

"Have _you_ been courted?" She asked.

"Why are you asking all of this?" Klaus asked abruptly.

"When I was taking my English Literature course, they always mentioned how music is its own language. It expresses what words cannot. They called it the language of love. I just wondered if you've ever been serenaded to." Caroline explained.

"I come from an age when serenading was what men did to women not the other way around." He replied.

"Well, welcome to the 21st century."

Before he could respond, she exited the booth and made her way towards the stage. Everyone's attention averted towards this beautiful girl sitting herself down next to the piano taking in a few breaths. She glanced up and her gaze is caught on a hold by Klaus'. Her delicate fingers play the keys gracefully and she takes in a breath. The rhythm was unfamiliar to Klaus yet it was calming.

"_Beauty queen of 18, she had some troubles with herself,_

_He was always there to help her, she belonged to someone,"_

Their eyes remained in locked with each other and he was unexpectedly blown away by her singing. He was entranced by it. The way her face expressions soften when she sings and she just glows.

"_I know I tend to get insecure, it doesn't matter anymore,_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies it's comprise, it moves us along, yeah,_

_My heart is fooling my door is always open you come anytime you want_."

Scanning the room, he could see them all engrossed in her singing and he understood why. She presented a form of an enigmatic presence when she was singing. Every expression was portrayed to the world through the way she sang the lyrics.

"_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while, _

_And she will be loved._"

Her piano playing faded out and the whole room was in silence. She opened her eyes and she saw them abrupt into a loud applause, some even gave her a standing ovation and a sensation rushed through her. He watched as her grin widened and he definitely noticed the light she obtained, the light he desired for so long in this dark world. Now he just wanted _her_.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"You're magnificent." He said softly, grazing her jaw line leaving her flushed and speechless. His voice was genuine and she felt the impact of them when her undead heart was resurrected just to skip a beat.

"Thank you."

"Dance with me." He said.

Klaus directed her to the dance floor and pulled her in. She had her head leaning on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her waist firmly. The swayed to the slow, graceful music and they swayed in silence but a comforting mutual silence.

Caroline embraced his warmth and soothing smell of musk, feeling his thumb drawing circles on the low of her back. Her breathing was calm and drawled out as she closed her eyes to listen to the sound of the piano echoing through her mind. He enjoyed the feeling of how perfect she fitted in his arms, how willing she was to embrace him and how good it felt to have her there.

But the night ended.

**'Oh, I feel your heartbeat**  
**And you're coming around, coming around, coming around**  
**If you can love somebody, love them all the same**  
**You gotta love somebody, love them all the same**  
**Singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat'**

* * *

****an: It was quite difficult with this chapter, because every description I did i tried to focus only through sound due to it being about music, but i did try so I hope it sounded alright. Anyways, I was absolutely God Smacked by the amount of alerts I got for this story, I'm glad you guys liked it. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3, illustrate me pictures please**

She stood in the middle of the crowded room, filled with people from every corner of the world walking around her all awestricken by the beauty surrounding them. However, Caroline zoned out, everything around her slowed down the moment she glanced up. She was engrossed by the intricate design of the layered patterns on the dome. The sun shone through creating a bronze tinge to the art. It was paintings of angels. She somehow found a form of inner peace in her because for once in her life, there was not a civil war going on between her head and her heart.

"You should really not stand in the middle of a pathway love." Klaus interjected bringing her back into the world. She blinked at him before shaking her head slightly.

"Sorry." She mumbled shifting away from the crowd.

"I'm guessing you are enjoying your time in the infamous Verona?" Klaus asked.

"Slightly ironic that we're in a Cathedral don't you think? I thought I was going to burn by entering this place. I thought the dead would vanish in the presence of holiness." Caroline rambled.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked holding back his laughter due to her absurd assumption.

"Supernatural." Caroline replied shrugging casually at him but he remained staring at with confusion written on his face, "It's a TV series." Caroline added.

"Must I make a comment on how ridiculous you sound right now or is it already obvious?" He commented and she simply shoved him in response.

"You don't have to be rude about it, could've just said 'no sweetheart'." She said mimicking (in her best way) his British accent.

He dragged her through every art museum and educated her of the history behind every painting. Caroline was completely engrossed by it all, she was amazed by how much he knew and ashamed on how little she knew. Every brush stroke and every color portrayed an array of emotions and Caroline felt like a hormonal adolescent as she absorbed and felt every emotion.

He took her to a small café, those ones where they are seated outside under the warm Italian sun, cream table tops adorned with a single daisy on the middle of the circular table and black metallic chairs. The café was encircled with small hedges and squared umbrellas surfaced them.

"Where did you find this café?" Caroline asked.

"1950's. Rebekah and I needed a quite place, she was recovering from a hangover. And I remembered seeing this street artist just over there in the corner," Klaus pointed over to a place just between two mahogany buildings and a white bench was placed there, "So we came here and we come here every time. Mikael never found us here."

"What did the street artist paint?" She asked.

"Landscapes mainly," Klaus began to reminisce into the past a small scoff escaped his lips, "The only time he did not paint a landscape was when he painted Rebekah. He was quite fond of her."

"That's rather romantic." Caroline gushed, "What happened?"

"He died." Klaus blatantly responded and smile dropped, "And no we did not kill him. He died from cholera, unfortunate really, he was a good man. Rebekah kept all his paintings, refused to give them to anyone. Apparently he painted more than one picture of something other than landscapes, though what I wouldn't want to know." Klaus added.

"That sounds kind of Titanic when Jack drew Rose." Caroline commented.

"Well the mere thought of if the man drew my sister like how Jack drew Rose makes me _incredibly_ uncomfortable." Klaus said.

"So what's next Romeo?"

"Ironic that you mentioned that actually, the sun is about to set so we should go." Klaus said with a devilish grin.

_That romantic absurd arrogant man._

He bought or compelled or threatened for all we know, his way into getting him and Caroline to have half an hour to stand on Juliet's (_fucking Juliet's_!) balcony alone. There had never been a time that this place has ever been so stranded. She was leaning over the balcony, feeling the wind through her hair. Over the buildings she saw the sun tainting the blue sky with its flaming orange streaks. Every now and then you'd see a streak of lavender running across the sky and blotches of crimson red. It was like the colors were at war with each other, trying to gain dominance in the sky but soon all deemed inevitable because Caroline knew the dark night sky would blanket over them all.

"You're unbelievable you know that." Caroline interjected.

"Why thank you love."

"And a romantic." She added.

"Back in the age—" Caroline shushed him, cutting him off at mid-speech.

"Stop ruining the moment by talking about the past. We're here _now_. On _Juliet_'s balcony watching the sunset and I'm not truly despising you."

Klaus merely smiled at her and walked over to the ledge next to her. As she was lost in the landscape, he stole glances of her and suddenly she became his guilty pleasure. She was that one thing he wanted but he knew he didn't deserve yet she was the one thing that would ignite a dormant fire in him. He was mesmerized by how the sun's final rays welcomed her, enhancing her natural beauty as her baby blue eyes glistened.

"You're staring." She said not even glancing at him.

"It's hard to look away from such beauty."

"Cheesy." She commented, "I love it here Klaus." She adds softly.

"I know." He replied.

The remainder of the day, they stood side by side, their shoulders so close that only air was between them. As she watched the sun go down over the breath taking landscape an odd sensation of warmth ran through her body that somehow led to her leaning onto Klaus' shoulder and intertwining her arms around his.

Here he isn't _badpsychokiller_ Klaus but he's _annoyingromanticcaring_ Klaus that maybe her foolish heart is starting to revive for.

His body stiffened at the abruptness of her actions but glancing down, he noticed how at ease she seemed and his body relaxed as he tipped his head to the side, laying it on her head taking in her soothing scent of vanilla.

Here and there, she'll always be _**his**__sweetlittle _Caroline.

The sun went down.

She stretched on the bed and her hand came into contact with a foreign object. Glancing to her side, she saw a box with a crimson red ribbon on top and a note. The writing was in archaic calligraphy and it indicated to that this present was indeed from Klaus. She hesitantly opened the lid and her breath hitched.

A white with a blush pink tinge orchid lay carefully on top of a hard cover book. Caroline lifted the flower up and saw the golden engraving on the cover, reading out '_Pride and Prejudice_'. She saw a piece of paper protruding out of the book and when she slipped it out, she felt her body go numb from the overwhelming emotions. It was a sketch of her on Juliet's balcony from Klaus' point of view when she was leaning on him.

She grabbed the box and rushed over towards his room. She barged in ignoring all of her manners and dropped the box in front of him but he remained blasé and continued reading the newspaper, sipping a cup of blood.

"Morning love." Klaus said

"An orchid? Pride and Prejudice? And the sketch?" Caroline ranted.

"Did you not like it?"

"That's the problem. I love it. My favorite book and flower. How do you know that when no one else does?" Caroline asked.

"Don't question my observation skills. I noticed you quoting Pride and Prejudice quite often, unfortunately, and I see you glancing at every orchid we pass. I was taking a chance." He said lifting his head above the newspaper and smiling innocently to her, oh what a contradiction he was and oh how she knew.

"You're unbelievable!" She exclaimed exasperatedly before storming out but taking the cup of blood with her much to his shock, "I'm hungry." She commented.

"It's your turn love!" He called out

"Whatever!" He heard her shout, "Pride and Prejudice rocks by the way!" She added.

* * *

He was told to come to her room at 7, so here he was standing in front of her room ready to knock for entrance but the door swung open presenting a casual Caroline with her hair up, wearing plain blue jeans and white shirt yet she managed to surprise Klaus when his chest clenched at the sight of her bubbly presence.

"Come in." She said opening the door up more and gesturing him to enter.

"So what is in plan for tonight?" Klaus asked.

She ushered him towards the bed before pushing him down, much to his confusion but before he could question her she was already gone. She was delving through her suitcase, flailing her clothes around. She let out a small cheer when she found a small black book, holding it above her head.

Klaus watched her every moment in complete and utter puzzlement as she practically skipped her way towards him. Caroline plopped her body onto the bed, right next to him and he remained his baffled gaze locked on her. She abruptly handed him over the book.

"May I ask what this is?"

"Just open it." Caroline said.

He opened the book and realized that he was holding a photo album. Flipping through the pages he saw page after page, breath taking photography. Some were graced with enhanced colors and some were classy due to the black and white presentation of the picture. These were pictures of people, places, children and landscapes. The one thing they had in common was that they were all caught in motion. Children running and laughing in the park, couples kissing under large willow trees, the sun setting and various more. Klaus was genuinely blown away by these images. _Click_. His head shot up and saw Caroline holding a camera up to her face with a smile gracing her face.

"Did you take these?" Klaus asked pointing at the pictures.

"Yeah. I took up photography when I was 14. Loved it ever since." Caroline explained.

"These are brilliant Caroline." Klaus said glancing at the pictures again. _Click_.

"Thank you." Caroline replied.

"Care to stop taking pictures of me sweetheart?"

"I'm just using as a comparison." She said looking at her taken pictures.

"To what?"

"To me," He tilted his head in confusion, he is rather confused a lot this evening, "I'm just wondering if wore the same expression when I saw your drawings. Plus, I'm capturing a moment." Caroline added taking yet another picture of Klaus. He put his hand out to cover the lens and pushed the camera down.

"What moment?" He asked.

"A new experience." Caroline said. They fell into a pregnant silence. Their eyes were connected as they got lost into each other's vast blue eyes. She really needed that inner peace at that moment, her body was undergoing a rush of conflicted emotions as her mind and heart played a game of tug of war. Klaus' body twitched as he fought the urge to touch her, to embrace her, to _kiss_ her. He was taken away by her flawless beauty. _Click_.

"Caroline." He drawled out and she just simply giggled at him.

"At least if you ever go missing I have plenty of pictures of you so I can send them to the authorities." Caroline joked.

"I'm sure that is why you're taking—" _Click_.

"Enough with the pictures Care—" _Click_.

"Car—" _Click_.

"What on Earth are you even taking?" He cried out and she burst out laughing.

"Who knows maybe one of these pictures would be worthy to be placed on the last page." Caroline noted. Klaus glanced down and realized that the very last page of her photo album was blank. _Click_.

"Caroline!"

"I need a good one. Smile pretty boy." She joked, _click_.

"That's it." He lunged at her causing her to emit out a yelp. They start playfully wresting with other as Klaus tried to grab the camera out of her hand. He turned her around and did not comprehend the close proximity their faces suddenly were. He felt the rise and fall of her chest. His hand trailed down her arm and caressed her cheek. He caught her off guard when his lips crashed her. Nonetheless, she dropped her camera and delved her hands into his hair, deepening the kiss.

Their clothes fell apart and they were soon skin to skin, entangled with each other and embracing in each other's natural body warmth. Their hands explored each other's bodies and her soft moans enlightened his every pleasure. He kissed every crook of her body and savored her.

They became _one_.

He was awaken by the muffled sound of music blaring out of earphones. His eyes flicker open and he saw Caroline in only his shirt sat on the desk tapping her pencil to the beat of the music and humming sweetly. He groggily got up only to realize that beside him was the photo album. There was a note with her modernized cursive writing directing him towards the last page.

Klaus opened the book to the last page and his body froze. It was a black and white image of him when he was asleep in the morning. The fresh morning sun's rays hugged his every feature, softening them and miraculously someone had captured him not looking like a monster but at _peace_. An inevitable smile formed on his face as he glanced up at the girl writing away on her journal.

When Klaus got up, he wrapped the white sheets around his waist before walking up towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist feeling her slightly jump up and her breath hitched. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheeks and he could feel the smile widening on her face as she lifted her hand up to caress his rugged cheek.

"I take it that you like the picture?" She asked and he merely smiled into her neck.

* * *

AN: Here's part three up. I hope you guys liked it. The last part is almost finished so will be up soon. Thought a little cuteness would be appropriate. Anyways, thank you all for reading!

Disclaimer: i **do not** own TVD or characters *le sigh*


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 the way our journey ended and how we started**

He showed her the very meaning of _genuine beauty_.

Klaus takes her to all corners of the world – enticing her with renowned history explicitly, indulging in the finest cuisine of every culture and experiencing the full breadth of every country's underestimated beauty. He makes her happy – _ecstatic_ even – and he ravishes in the feeling of being able to make the one woman who manages to shine a form of light into his dark world (a novelty he is dire to keep) _happy_ and to witness her beaming, infectious smile.

It takes them almost a year to discover the world in depth and every minute, every _damn_ second, was spent with the upmost heart racing joy. Caroline adored the knowledge of the world storming around in her mind and yearned for the fluttering feeling of her withered heart and every moment she spent with this _damned_ man, she received the wisdom of a sage and the feeling of her heart pounding so much it can keep up the façade of a live beating heart.

Caroline's feet are maneuvering skillfully with her newfound dancing skills along to Klaus' music. Her harmonic voice hums to the music echoing through the apartment. Klaus flips the cloth over his shoulder, glancing up with an amused smirk tugging at his lips as he watches her dance around in her shorts and his white shirt while simultaneously cutting the vegetables.

"Woah living on a prayer!" Caroline sings out with her arms shot up to the sky as she spins around receiving a chuckle from Klaus, catching her attention. While he is skillfully preparing their dinner over the stove, he can hear her footsteps walking up towards him. Caroline plops herself onto the counter, taking a piece of carrot and merely watching his every move like a predator on a prey.

"Staring is rather rude love." Klaus says sucking the sauce off his thumb.

"I love this song." Caroline randomly interjects, closing her eyes and swaying slightly at the music.

"A Goo Goo doll lover I see, you surprise me every day sweetheart." Klaus remarks with a playful grin.

"Not a goo goo doll lover per se, more like an Iris lover really, it is my favorite—"

"Song. I know love." Klaus says turning around to face her wearing his trademark arrogant smirk of his that makes Caroline irritated and aroused – such conflicting feelings cause such a civil war inside of her.

"How do you know that? And why are you the only one that remains enigmatic?" Caroline asks crossing her arms.

"Its number one on your top 25 love and you are constantly listening to the blasted song. Also, you never ask me any questions to be fair." Klaus says and Caroline's expressions soften as he turns back to cook. Realization dawns at her when she notices that in the past months they've been with each other, she never pressed on his life. They're conversations were usually filled with past experiences and moment and history lessons, but she never focused on _him_.

"What is your favorite song Klaus?" She asks abruptly.

"I've been around for a thousand years, it's hard to choose." Klaus replies.

"Then in the century."

They remain in a momentary silent, till he spoke, "Wonderwall."

"_Maybe you're going to be the one that saves me and after all, you're my Wonderwall._" Caroline sings softly getting a small shadow of a smile from Klaus, "Good choice there pal." Caroline adds.

"So what are you cooking over there?" Caroline asks peering over his shoulders.

"Your favorite." Klaus says and he feels the sudden coldness on his shoulder when she backs away. He turns around and notices her head casting down towards a different direction to him, "What have I done now?" He asks.

"I'll be right back." She answers and is gone within a blink of an eye.

She didn't return till dinner was ready and prepared. Klaus remains sitting on the table, impatiently waiting for her arrival. When he hears the door opening, he speeds up towards her then pins her to the wall, "I don't particularly enjoy being run out on." Klaus sneers.

"I was going to come back." Caroline says placing a hand on his chest, gently pushing him off. He stares at her with wide eyes, starting to frighten the ability this _baby_ vampire had to see his core.

"Where on earth did you go?" He asks.

"Come here." She leads a baffled Klaus towards the couches and sits him down. She puts down her plastic bags on the ground and sits in front of him before taking in a deep breath.

"Sweetheart it's like you are preparing for a battle of some sort." Klaus quips.

"Of some sort." Caroline replies before delving through her bags, "The Shining. You practically gushed about Kubrick when we were in Hertfordshire. Favorite movie" She states, placing the DVD on the couch in the gap between them.

"I did not gush." Klaus mutters and Caroline rolls her eyes at him.

"The Picture of Dorian Gray. You practically gave me a life history about Oscar Wilde and an in depth summary and analysis of Dorian Gray and I fell asleep. You quoted Dorian Gray in more than one account and you'd have that irritating smirk on your face when you thought I did not know who you were quoting, I didn't press on it." Caroline says pulling out a hardcover of the said novel with golden engravings.

"Pasta. Because when we were in Italy, you shoved pasta down my throat every minute of the day and you ate _all of it_ and did not complain one bit of wanting blood instead. I question if the sauce you used was actually blood to be honest." She presents him a Tupperware of the finest spaghetti one can get in New York City.

"Oasis, unbeknownst to you, I caught you humming along to Wonderwall quite a lot of times. I couldn't exactly put one song on a CD so I bought the album what's the story Morning Glory. I applaud on your music taste." She says displaying the CD case to him. He watches her at complete awe as she arranges the displayed objects nervously under his gaze. In all the centuries he had endured, the time he spent with her – no, _this_ moment after her spectacular display, his dead black heart that he once believed is a void instead, _thumped_. He cups her face gently and pulls her into a chaste kiss, so gentle almost like a feather's touch, a kiss juxtaposing his true nature. The softness of the kiss is what shocks Caroline the most but nonetheless she reciprocates.

"Well that's a novelty." Caroline muses.

"Let's eat before dinner gets cold." Klaus says.

"Thank you." She interjects abruptly making Klaus stare at her confusingly, "For giving me this opportunity. You showed me what _genuine beauty_ is." She adds, getting up from her seat and planting a soft his on his rugged cheeks before making her way towards the dining table.

Klaus is awoken by the soft feeling of padded footsteps crawling all over his body. He hears the panting and the flop of the ear as the _thing_ moves around on Klaus' body. But it is when he feels the sudden wetness on his cheeks that he jolts up and is staring at a small, white and black, messy, _puppy_. Confusion struck him like a lightning. He grabs the puppy, keeping his distance with this excited mongrel and drops it in front Caroline who is currently on the floor of his living room with pictures sprawled around her.

"Good morning to you too." Caroline says patting the puppy, "I see you've met Bane."

"Why was this _thing_-"

"Bane." Caroline interrupts and Klaus lets out an exasperated sigh.

"This _thing_ on my bed? It woke me up." Klaus states.

"_Bane_ was exploring _his_ new home and wanted to see _his_ new master."

"Excuse me? Want to run by the whole new master bit for me again please?" Klaus asks incredulously.

"I got you a puppy. Please don't eat him."

"Why?"

"A man's best friend."

"I'm not a man." Klaus states and he hears a groan escaping Caroline's mouth.

"You're so damn difficult. Come on, isn't it rather nice the fact that Bane actually likes you after first encounters? You tend to do _horrible_ first impressions on humans." Caroline says gesturing to the puppy jumping excitedly around Klaus and barking attempting to gain his attention.

"A dog is loyal, honest and caring. It's almost like an empath and he doesn't care about who you were or who you are or if you are the richest person in the world, if you love the dog, the dog will love you back with inhuman strength unconditionally. I believe _that_ itself is genuine beauty, unconditional love." Caroline explains rubbing the belly of the puppy. Klaus kneeled down and reluctantly strokes the puppy.

"He really does like you." Caroline says as she watches Bane jump about and try to lick Klaus.

"He needs to be trained." Klaus says pushing Bane down.

"Train him yourself. I'm busy with my new book." Caroline says returning her focus to the organized mess on the floor.

"Have you been writing this all during our trip?" Klaus asks gesturing to the notes whilst attempting to keep Bane still.

"Yes. Now go. Bane needs to go for a walk." Klaus lets out an exasperated groan before dragging the raging mutt to the park.

"You'll thank me love!" Caroline calls out mockingly.

One month.

It took a month till Klaus has 'tolerated' Bane's company and the two almost became inseparable, to which Caroline found adorable. The husky wolf like puppy would follow the big, bad wolf around obediently wherever Klaus went and Klaus seemed to not have complained nor argued about the Bane. One night when Klaus is in his study with Bane sleeping next to him, Caroline walks into the room and drops a book in front of Klaus catching the attention of both canines. Bane jumps up on Klaus to examine the newfound object on Klaus' mahogany desk while Klaus is staring at Caroline skeptically as she sits herself down in his red velvet lounge chair.

"Open it." Caroline ordered.

"Good evening love, nice seeing you too considering your presence has been scarce lately." Klaus says.

"Just open it," Caroline says demandingly receiving a glare from Klaus, "Please." She adds then Klaus' features softened.

He opens the wrapping only to see a burgundy hardcover novel with gold engravings spelling out '_The New World'_ and underneath the golden cursive words is written '_By C.F.' _the same anonymous author as _The Post_. He looks up at her and she remains indifferent, still lounging in his chair watching him. He opens the book and notices there is a dedication reading out –

"To my own damned hero, who gave me the opportunity to explore the world's _genuine beauty_, N.M." Caroline says from memory and Klaus' head shoots up, staring at her incredulous shock.

"You dedicated your book to me?" Klaus asks staring at her in disbelief.

"Last I remember I call you Klaus." Caroline teases. Klaus shuts the book close and walks off with the book in his hand followed by Bane.

"A simple reminder, I am neither your savior or hero. Do not romanticize me to such things, it's rather demeaning to me." Klaus simply says.

"And what about _Nik_?" Caroline asks, stopping Klaus' tracks and they fall into a pregnant silence, none looking at each other only having their backs facing each other.

"He's a whole different story." Klaus says with a shadow of a smile dawning on his face.

"You're welcome Nik." Caroline calls out as she hears his footsteps walking away and unbeknownst to him, she is wearing a childish grin on her face.

_The End_

* * *

Well here is the finale of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and I actually enjoyed writing this story, it was rather laid back. Thank you all for following this story and reviewing it, I appreciate it SOOOO much. Love you all!


End file.
